


Incomprensioni tra fratelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo ferito [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chikusa si diverte a punzecchiare il fratello.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 21. StregaNumero parole: 215.





	Incomprensioni tra fratelli

Incomprensioni tra fratelli

Chikusa giocava con una mano con uno yo-yo rosso, e con l’altra con uno yo-yo viola.

“Secondo me dovresti smetterla di trattare così male Chrome. Quella bambina finirà per crederci” disse.

“Tu stai zitto. Non hai diritto di dirmi come devo comportarmi con lei” ringhiò Ken. Si mise dei denti finti, aguzzi, che aderirono alla sua dentatura. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi tenuti fermi da dei fermacapelli, e ruggì.

Chikusa socchiuse gli occhi. “Hai paura che affezionandoti a lei dovrai ammettere che ne sei innamorato? Lei non ti guarderà mai, preferisce Mukuro-sama. Se poi sapesse che entrambi siamo dei lupi mannari…”.

I muscoli di Ken si gonfiarono. Quest’ultimo iniziò a correre per il pavimento ricoperto di polvere, mentre sbavava. “Tu non devi parlare! Ti piace quella strega di M.M. e non le rivolgi neanche la parola!”. Ringhiò, scuotendo il capo. Afferrò tra le fauci la stoffa di una tenda rossa polverosa, strappandola.

Chikusa lo guardò con aria atona, scrollando le spalle.

“Si vede che non hai idea di cosa sono le ‘streghe’. M.M. è una grande musicista, ma il suo flauto non ha certo i poteri che dici tu” ribatté. Sbadigliò rumorosamente.

Ken si sfilò i denti e si alzò in piedi. “Non capisci neanche i modi di dire, idiota!” sbraitò.


End file.
